The Sea of You and Me
by Nichiyo
Summary: They couldn't forget, yet they couldn't remember... Sometimes they're not sure if they want to. We should all get a second chance. Main pairings: [[AkuRoku]] [RikuSora] [LeonxCloud]
1. Evil Squirrels

Hi people!

Yeah, spur of the moment story. Don't worry. It'll get really good later on. I have a good idea for this plot.

Disclaimer: I have KH 1, CoM, and 2. Does that count as having ownership rights to the characters and plot? Nope.

**The Sea of You and Me**

* * *

二度と会えぬ人に場所に 

窓を開ける

懐かしい色に窓が染まる

I open the window,

To the places,

To the people I shall never see again.

– Passion: Utada Hikaru

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_In you and I, there's a new laaaaaand_-

Two alarms in a household simultaneously went off. The song that played role to being their alarm was cut short as the snooze button was slammed mercilessly.

"Shit!" "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Freaking first day of school!"

Cloud and Sora both jumped out of bed and rushed out their rooms. As they eyed one another as they headed for the shower, Cloud attempted to trip Sora. The brunet's face suddenly met their night blue carpet, and he held his head in pain. As Cloud jumped over Sora's huddled body, Sora's hand reached up to grab Cloud's ankle. Cloud fell this time and as a result, his limbs were tangled up, making him unable to move. Sora hoisted himself up quickly and ran towards the bathroom again.

"Ha-ha! Beat you this time, Goldilocks!" shouted Sora.

"No! SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I need the shower! You're just jealous that I'm so hot!"

Sora sniggered as he rushed down the stairs, "Yeah right. 'Sides, you take up all the hot water, AND you take an hour in there."

Cloud stood up, untangled his limbs, and jumped to the first floor by swinging his body over the railing of the stairs. He landed on Sora, who fell down from the weight on his back.

"Aww, did widdle Sowa get _OWNED?_!" taunted Cloud with a smirk on his face.

"GrrRRRRRRRRRRRR."

Sora glared at his heavy big brother who was at top of him, and then he stared at the closed door of the bathroom— Wait! Closed door of the bathroom? And his fat big brother was on top of him so…

"NOOOOOO!"

Cloud stared at his brother questioningly, "What?"

"Stupid Roxas!"

"Wha-" Cloud started to say, but at that exact moment, the door decided to open, revealing Roxas with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Roxas blinked and stared at the bodies huddled at the door which he called his older brother and his younger twin brother.

"Okay…" Roxas said slowly as he slowly backed away. He then broke into a run. As he neared the stairs, he turned his head back to yell, "By the way, I took all the hot water-" Sora screamed at hearing this fact, "-and I used up all your conditioner, Cloud." At hearing this, Cloud nearly fainted. Then he chose the better option of going after Roxas and grabbing the empty conditioner so he could chuck it at his brother's head. Roxas escaped Cloud's wrath by running into his room and locking the door.

Cloud growled and attacked the doorknob, "Fuck you Roxas!"

Roxas retaliated by saying, "Ew! No thanks. I'm not into incest."

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes as his two older brothers –Wait. Roxas was only older by three minutes. Why couldn't he been have born first? – continued their fight. Guess he would be the one to take the next shower. As he stepped into the tub, he winced as he turned on the ice cold water. Goosebumps formed on his skin as he lathered his hair with strawberry scented shampoo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cloud! Get your butt out here. That's enough eyeliner already!" whined Sora. "I don't wanna be late for the first day of high school!"

Cloud scowled at his brothers who were waiting in the doorway. "The race can wait for a minute. And besides, there's no such thing as too much eyeliner."

Sora sighed again as Cloud ducked his head back into the bathroom. Every year for the first day of school, the three brothers always raced to school using their different modes of transportation. Usually, Cloud took his mountain bike, but now he had a motorcycle since it was given to him for a gift. Roxas got there by skateboard. And Sora, the star of his track and field team back in junior high, got there by running. Last year, Cloud couldn't race with them because he had started high school, so it had just been Roxas and Sora. But this year, they were all back together again.

Cloud finally rushed out the bathroom. The three grabbed their backpacks and lunches as they left the house. Their mother, Kukishi Strife, waved good bye to them as they left.

The paths that they would take would be different though. Despite the fact that Cloud had a motorcycle, there was a speed limit of 10 mph in their neighborhood. The school was a mile away from their house. To compensate for Cloud's choice of transportations, the distance using the road was actually 1.25 miles from their house, and Cloud had to carry all of their stuff, since the weight of backpacks would slow the other two down. Roxas would probably cut through the park on its crooked path. And Sora… well, they say the fastest way to a point is a straight line.

--------------------------------------------

"Hi, Mrs. Ikimayu!" said Sora as he landed in her back yard. The elderly woman wasn't surprised to see the boy land in her backyard from the other side of her fence. In fact, she was used to it since it had been done since Sora was in first grade.

"Good morning, Sora," she replied, watering her plants.

Sora backed away from the other fence, and ran forward, using the distance to speed himself up. He grabbed the top of the fence and swung his body over-- a habit that he had learned from Cloud. A crash resulted from that landing.

"Sorry, Mr. Hayima!" Sora's muffled voice apologized.

Sora continued on his way. Mrs. Ikimayu smiled as she remembered all the times she had seen him around. The bright little boy and all his brothers always were kind to her and always were certain to show her some respect. Speaking of Sora's brothers, she hadn't seen her favorite one in three years. The boy had always been interested in music. Kukishi always said that the boy always loved playing the piano. Of course, whenever she asked, the music-loving brother always played a song. He always played her the tune to her favorite song of his. What was it called again? Oh yes. It was something like 'The Lullaby of Twilight Town'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora panted as he collapsed on the school yard's front lawn. He had actually won this time! After catching his breath, Sora stood up. He brushed off the dirt he had gotten on himself from his crash landing at Mr. Hayima's backyard. The brunet started to walk around the school yard, observing his new school. Why were they taking so long? Cloud had his stuff, so he couldn't go in yet. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Since he was so tired and shaky from his tiring run, he lost his balance and fell. The person whom he had bumped into turned around, and with amazing reflexes, caught Sora in his arms.

'Wha-' thought Sora. He found himself staring into startling aquamarine eyes.

"Hey. You okay?" the guy asked with a note of cockiness in his voice. Sora blushed and stood back up with shaky legs. Sora took in the features of the other boy. He had curious silver hair and a well muscled body.

"Um, hi," Sora said. He looked at his feet, "Sorry for bumping into you."

Riku smirked. "It's alright."

"Thanks for catching me anyway. I'm really tired from running, so I think that's why I fell." Sora said really quickly. The brunet turned even redder as he realized how embarrassing the situation really was.

Riku observed the boy. The brunet was interesting, at the least. Riku was sure that the brunet's personality never allowed anyone to be bored.

"Riku."

Sora looked up. "What?"

"I said, 'Riku'. My name's Riku. Riku Moriyama," Riku smugly said, pointing his thumb at himself.

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed. "Well," he mimicked Riku, pointing his thumb at himself as well, "I'm So-ra! Sora Strife!"

The silver haired boy smiled at him, "So. How'd you get so tired _just _by running to school? I can't imagine that you live that far away. So, why'd you rush? It's a half-hour till school starts."

Sora grinned sheepishly, put his hands behind his head in a relaxing gesture, and replied, "Well, I forgot how tiring it is to jump fences."

"Jump fences?" Riku inquired as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah! Me and my brothers always race to school on the first day. I run, my twin brother skateboards, and my oldest brother Cloud used to take his mountain bike, but now he has a motorcycle, so he uses that instead! Motorcycles are really fun! Cloud lets me ride with him a lot! And we get to go really really fast! One time, Cloud almost hit this old lady and then she started to beat him up with her purse and-"

Riku interjected Sora's rambling, although he was intrigued with this hyper brunet's talk, "So, you have a twin brother. Who's older?"

"He is," Sora answered while pouting, "but only by three minutes!"

"Well, even if you two do look exactly alike," Riku walked closer to whisper in Sora's ear, "you're probably the cuter one."

Sora blushed and froze in place.

"Bye, Sora," Riku sensually whispered into the other boy's ear, "Maybe I'll see you later."

As Riku walked away, Sora heard Cloud calling him from the parking lot. Waving his arms, Sora rushed over to his brother.

"Cloud!" He whined, "What took you so long?"

Cloud sighed, "Old ladies, and traffic, and stop signs, oh my."

"Hey!" Roxas came up to them on his skateboard.

Sora turned towards his twin.

"Roxas? What happened to you?" Sora asked as he grabbed his backpack and took Roxas's backpack to hand to him.

Roxas panted as he stopped in front of his brothers. He grabbed his backpack from Sora.

"Evil… attack of the evil squirrels…" Roxas replied, his eye twitching.

"Alright…" Sora responded, slowly backing away from his twin.

"Hey, Roxas," a voice came from their side. Roxas turned his head to see one of his favorite people. The younger of the blonds grinned when he saw who it was.

"Axel!"

"Roxas, how ya been?"

Roxas pouted much like his younger brother, "It's only been a month since I last saw you. What's the need about asking me how I've been?"

Axel smiled and said, "Well, a month without my best friend seems awfully long, y'know? 'Sides, staying with my grandmother's wasn't that enjoyable, if you catch my drift." Axel handed the three brothers each their own sheet.

Roxas, Sora, Cloud looked at the sheets of paper.

"Thanks, Axel. You saved us the trouble of getting our schedules and locker numbers," Roxas sincerely said. He flashed a grin to Axel.

Axel shrugged and slung his arm around Roxas's shoulders, "Figured it was the least I could do. The office has a long line of people waiting for the schedules, so I figure I might as well get them for you guys too."

Cloud and Sora also thanked Axel, and they all walked in together.

As they all walked through the hall, Cloud spotted a very familiar person.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooon!" Cloud cried as he glomped his boyfriend.

"Cloud…" Leon said bitterly, "Get off."

"Never!" Cloud replied happily, nuzzling Leon's neck. Leon sighed at his boyfriend's antics.

-_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_-

"Ah. It's the warning bell. We better get to class," Axel said, "Let's see. Sora, Roxas, and I all have History first period. Got it memorized?" He told the people mentioned.

The three parted ways from Leon and Cloud, who were a grade above them. Using the map provided on the back of the schedule, they made it into class just before the bell rang.

The trio settle down in a corner of the room with Roxas in the very bottom right seat, and Axel to his left side and Sora in front. As class began, the teacher began to drone on and on about hoping that everyone would have a great learning experience in high school, the academics, and extracurricular activities provided. As the teacher passed out the textbooks and started droning on about the Cold War. The students in the room surveyed each other, and Sora found his eyes wandering as well. Roxas and Axel were chatting behind him about weapons. As Sora's eyes wandered, he saw him. The very guy he had met this morning. Riku.

Somehow, Riku could feel Sora's eyes on him, and he turned to face Sora.

"Hello Sora. Nice to see you again."

---------------------------------

**TBC**

---------------------------------

INCREDIBLY FLIRTY RIKU!

Yeah, so this is just an idea I had stemmed of from when I was bored. This story has an underlying plot to it that I will reveal later in this story. So review! And if you are confused, they **are** in Japan, and as you know, there are three years of high school in Japan, and you start high school at 10th grade. And yes. Sora jumps fences. Haha. Wonder what the rest of his neighbors think. The other paths are crooked with lots of turns. So Sora saves time by going in a straight line, and thus he must run through other people's backyards. And my persona of Sora imagines him as very random, so you get random Sora thoughts.

**Sora- 15 **

**Roxas- 15 **

**Cloud- 16 **

**Leon- 16 **

**Axel- 15 **

**Riku- 15 **

Review please. You guys know you lurve me! No? Fine. You guys know you lurve yaoi!

SO REVIEW IF YOU LOVE YAOI! OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T! JUST REVIEW!


	2. Bite Me, Why Don't You?

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm so sorry that this is late; I WAS working on it since Saturday though. I was also working on a contest entry, so that contributed to my slowness. Damn FF wouldn't let me upload it till I changed it into a txt. -.- I have reposted this chapter since I realized that stupid FF cut out something. It's the beginning paragraph.

**Bite me, Why Don't You?**

Riku flicked a note to Sora during the discussion. Sora eyed him warily, unsure of the contents. He opened it up only to read—

"I was right. You are the cuter twin."

Sora was so surprised and embarrassed by the bold statement that he accidentally tumbled out of his desk, forcing it to topple on top of him. The boy groaned as he felt the heavy weight on him. As Sora struggled to escape from the hold of the desk, the teacher had turned around to see who had caused the din in the class. Sora gulped as the teacher glared at him.

"Any reason you decided to disrupt my class, Strife?"

Sora blushed, shook his head, and replied with a clueless look on his face, "N-No sir. Sorry sir?"

The teacher turned redder as the class grew louder, giggles and snicker of the students echoing.

"Then you," the teacher grabbed the water buckets from the storage cabinet, "can hold these as you stand outside!"

'What!' Sora thought, his eyes widening. Riku suddenly stood up from his desk.

"It was my fault as well. Please excuse me," Riku said, bowing respectively to the teacher. The teacher, despite Riku's polite apology, handed the buckets to them both, then shoved them out the door, yelling, "Fill them up with water from the fountain outside the class, then stand outside the hall!" The teacher shut the door to their backs.

Riku sighed and headed for the fountain with Sora dutifully following. As they filled their water buckets, Sora found himself saying, "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

Riku smiled apologetically, "It was my fault anyway. Who knew you could get startled so easily?" Riku handed Sora the bucket that he had filled up. The brunet took it, attempting to ignore the pain in his arms from the labor.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwwwwwwww!" Sora shouted, shifting his weight from foot to foot, making it apparent that he had absolutely NO body strength. Riku gently grabbed the bucket from Sora's hands and set it on the floor.

"Like the teacher would care if we're actually carrying it," Riku sighed. "So old fashioned, that crazy old man."

Sora pouted, and like the good student he was, picked up the bucket again. There was a good silence for about five minute before the smaller of the two's arms started to quiver. Riku watched with great interest and wondered when Sora would drop it. He didn't have to wait very long. A minute later, Sora dropped the bucket on the floor, the reason being that he had absolutely no stamina left in his arms. The water bounced out of the bucket and splashed Sora from head to foot. Riku chuckled at the image of Sora's wet dog impersonation. The brunet whimpered as he attempted to blow away the wet strand of hair in his eyes.

Riku's eyes softened as he said to Sora, "Hey. Let's go to my locker."

Sora tilted his head to the side questioningly, "What for?"

Riku sighed and dragged Sora off. As they got to said locker, Sora asked, "Won't we get in trouble?"

Riku banged his head against his locker in exasperation from Sora's goody two-shoes-ness, and told him, "Just use me as the scapegoat if we do."

The teen pulled out a paper from his pocket and peered at it as he attacked the dial of his locker.

"Twenty-five. Eleven. Thirty-nine" Riku said slowly as he turned the dial. He pulled the hinge and opened his locker. After rummaging around, Riku finally pulled out a black shirt that would be skintight on himself and some leather-like pants with chains on them. Riku handed it to Sora.

"Change into these clothes or you'll get sick."

Sora stared at the clothes with a blank stare. Riku shoved it into the arms of the other boy.

"Change. Now," ordered Riku.

Sora reluctantly took the clothes from Riku and headed towards the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Sora returned wearing the designated clothes.

"Fine. Happy now?" Sora inquired, angrily pouting, "I put my clothes away in my locker."

Riku nodded as he observed how the clothes fit on the other boy. Granted, they were tight on himself, but they were considerately looser on Sora. Said brunet blushed as Riku traced his figure with his eyes.

"That looks good on you," Riku finally said.

"Thanks," Sora shyly replied.

Riku tilted his head up in thought, "Keep it. It looks good on you."

Sora shook his head, "No way. I can't!"

Riku crossed his arms across his chest. "Keep it," he ordered.  
"It's a spare and you look really cute in it. I'm not going to take it back cause of that."

Seeing that he couldn't refuse Riku, Sora pouted and stared at his clunky yellow shoes.

"Fine."

At that time, the bell decided to ring.

"We should grab our bags and head to our next class," Riku said as he started to run to the class room.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora shouted, attempting to catch up with the platinum-blonde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I hate Science." Axel nodded to Sora's remark, "You and every other person out there."

"Whatever," Roxas said, "English is the best class ever."

Sora sighed as he rolled his eyes, "That's cause you ace it."

Roxas shrugged as he brought his lunch over to the table. The blond sat in between Axel and his twin. From left to right, on the other side of the bench, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. On the twins' side, they sat like the following: Sora, Axel, Roxas, Cloud, and Leon.

From behind, they heard, "The best class ever is Sex Ed."

Sora turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Riku!" He shouted happily.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Riku.

Sora grinned," Course not."

Riku rolled his eyes as he sat to Sora's left side. Sora stared at the other boy's plate.

"Um…Gonna eat that cookie?" Sora asked cutely.

"Nope," said Riku, handing the hyper brunet the chocolate chip cookie.

Sora happily took the cookie from the platinum-blond. Noticing that Sora was preoccupied with his sugar, Riku decided it would be prime time to go in for the kill.

"AGH!" Sora shouted, banging his leg against the table. He shoved Riku's hand off his inner thigh. "No! No! Bad Riku!"

Riku raised his eyebrow at this comment, "Bad Riku? Hey, I expected something for that cookie."

Sora moved a little bit to his right, away from the molester. In the meanwhile, Roxas was boredly flicking peas at Hayner, using his plastic spoon as a catapult. However, he flicked the last one a little too high. The pea nailed Seifer in the face.

Seifer violently stood up, shaking his table.  
"Roxas!"

Roxas stared in horror, "Seifer, it was an accident!"

Seifer seized Roxas by the collar, "So you think you can make a fool of me, huh?"

"Leggo!" Roxas struggled to release Seifer's hold on him.

"I don't think so," sneered Seifer.

Roxas struggled from the lack of oxygen. Using as a last resort, Roxas craned his head and bit Seifer's hand.

"Shit!" yelped Seifer. He dropped Roxas and knelt down, nursing his hand. The beanie-wearer's eyes narrowed, cringing from the currently bleeding wound. He surveyed the area quickly, and spotted Roxas's notebook on the table. Using his left hand, the un-bitten hand, he snatched up the notebook. Seifer smirked.

"What now?" he said. Seifer opened the notebook and precariously held the pages with words on it at an angle so that with the slightest movement, they would rip out of the notebook.

Seifer maliciously laughed at Roxas, then snarled, "Down on your knees."

Roxas stared at his precious notebook. Without a choice, he did what Seifer ordered him to do, and dropped down onto his knees. The stubborn blond bit his lip, trying not to follow his nature, and attempting to resist punching Seifer in the face.

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted.

Suddenly, the notebook was seized by a hand that reached over Seifer's head.

"What was that about Roxas on his knees?" asked Axel. The redhead tucked the notebook under his arm and pulled his lighter from his pocket. Seifer warily gazed at the lighter and backed away. Axel lifted Roxas back up onto his feet, handed him the notebook, then he angrily stomped over to Seifer.

"Ya know what's gonna happen now right?"

Seifer was backed up against the wall. Axel smirked and shook his head.

"You aren't worth my time."

Seifer relaxed and walked away, his back to Axel. He gave a laugh and muttered under his breath, "Knew you were to chicken to do it."

Axel was enraged. He had left the idiot off easy, but now… Taking quick action with his nimble hands, Axel struck his lighter and lit Seifer's beanie. From the random attack, Seifer yelled as he felt the heat on his head. Luckily, Fuu, with her quick thinking, threw water from her water bottle onto the blond's head. Seifer had gotten lucky; only half of his beanie had burned, and the ends of his hair were lightly singed. Seifer stared at Axel with a panicked look and ran.

"And that's how I deal with idiots. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled and said to Axel, "For once, I'm glad you're a pyromaniac."

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sora held the brush over the canvas. His new art teacher, Aerith Gainsborough, had told them to draw or paint whatever they felt like, and also that the best works of art would be displayed on the wall in the hallway. Sora closed his eyes and tried to imagine a good scene to paint. But, why could he only envision aquamarine eyes? Sora sighed dramatically and dropped his paintbrush, allowing his head to thump on the empty canvas. A finger poked the brunet in the shoulder.

"I think you dropped this, Sora," a soft voice said.

Sora perked up. That voice was familiar…

Sora lifted his head up.

"Naminé!"

The blonde girl smiled, "Nice to see you too, Sora."

"You're attending this school too? How come I didn't see you at lunch?"

"I wasn't hungry," Naminé replied, "so I decided to look around the art room."

Something outside then caught Naminé's eye, the flash of silver. Naminé peeked out of the window, wondering what it was.

"Hey Sora," Naminé spoke, "do you know who that is?"

"Who?" Sora turned to face Naminé.  
Naminé pointed her finger out of the window, "Him."

Sora stuck head out of the open window. The brunet spotted the photography club working outside. Following the direction of Naminé's pointing finger, he spotted a familiar silver-haired person.

"Oh, him? That's Riku," Sora replied, grinning.

Naminé gave a slight smile back, "Such a strange hair color though. Reminds me of Sephiroth, the English teacher."

"Sephiroth? That's his first name?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. Apparently, he refuses to let us call him by his last name."

"Well. Whatever. Riku's real nice! He gave me these clothes since mine got wet."

Naminé giggled, "I was wondering why you were wearing such clothes. It's not really your style."

Sora laughed sheepishly, and then quieted down as he observed the platinum-blond. Riku was shuffling around with a Nikon digital camera and a regular camera. Sora could see Riku drop his head in frustration and yell to Axel, who was taking the class since it seemed to be the easiest elective. Sora had to strain to hear it, but he heard Riku shout, "There's just not something right with this!"

"Riku!" shouted Sora, waving his arm wildly.

Riku looked up to see Sora, and he smiled. "Hey Sora!"

A sudden image ingrained itself into Sora's mind, giving him inspiration. Sora popped his head back into the art room, and sat at his canvas again. Riku, disappointed that Sora had returned into the room, sighed and got back to his work.

Meanwhile, in the room, Sora made rapid strokes with variation in length. Eventually the picture came to resemble a strange pedestal as the focus. On that pedestal stood a shadowed figure, with its hair seemingly billowing to the side. The shadow was accentuated by the heart shaped moon in the background.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Woot! Virus!" Cloud excitedly shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Cid dropped his head in exasperation. "Why me?" he asked while rubbing his temples. "You better fix it," he gruffly said.

Cloud nodded vigorously, "Yes sir!" At these words, Cloud set his finger on the keyboard and went to work, furiously typing. Cloud stopped for a second. The blonde turned his head towards Cid, "No way. This is the virus I released on the web a couple days ago."

After some more furious typing later, he turned his swiveling chair.

"I'm done," Cloud shook his head, "That's the last time I use that much binary code again."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Yay!" Cloud shouted. "Leon!" Cloud zoomed out of the computer room, no doubt heading for his beloved boyfriend.

Sora opened the door to exit the art room, only to see his eldest brother speed past him. Sora's eye twitched. Cloud must have drunken Red Bull again.

"Sora," someone called him at the end of the hall.

"Riku!" shouted Sora as he realized who had called him.

Riku slung his arm around Sora's shoulder, "Came to pick you up."

Sora semi-flinched away from the sudden contact between them. As they excited the school, Riku glanced at the cherry blossoms again. Then he flicked his eyes to Sora. Quickly, he grabbed the camera around his neck and snapped a picture of Sora, who was lost in thought.

Sora widened his eyes. "What was that?"

Riku shrugged, "Just something."

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Roxas grabbed his iPod out of his bag. Switching the electronic device off hold, he turned it on, and then started up his first playlist. Axel then decided to enter the bus, looking around for his best friend. The redhead then spotted him and decided to seat his ass in the spot next to the blonde. "Roxas! What're you listening to?" asked Axel, sitting back in his seat.

Roxas turned his head to acknowledge his best friend, "Ah. It's, um," Roxas looked back onto the iPod screen, "BloodStream, by Ren."

"Let me hear," Axel reached out for the headphones. Roxas stretched the left ear side over to share with Axel. The blonde restarted the song, so Axel could hear the whole thing. As the intro started, Roxas nodded his head to the beat.

_I keeping hearing stories about love,  
That people can't seem to get enough of.  
The human being that needs,  
A little interesting twist in their life._

_Take my pills and relax a little,  
Work the drug into my bloodstream.   
This feeling shouldn't exist._

_I'm not high enough to forget you,  
It's not enough._

_I'm standing on the edge,  
And you know I'm going to fall.  
You smile and turn away from me,  
This isn't love at all._

_Feed me lies and feed me hate,  
It was never true in the beginning.  
I was just your release from reality.  
The heart that dances to its own tune,  
Do you even have one?_

_I'm standing on the edge,  
And you know I'm going to fall.  
You smile and turn away from me,  
This isn't love at all._

_I hate you, I hate you,  
I love you, I love you.  
What's the difference between the two?  
Though if given the chance,  
I'd drive my knife through your heart._

_I'm standing on the edge,  
And you know I'm going to fall.  
You smile and turn away from me,  
This isn't love at all._

_Like ecstasy running through my veins,  
Your essence is in my blood._

As the music was playing, Axel noticed Roxas was quietly singing to the song. In his opinion, the blond had a nice voice. At that time, the bus decided to stop. Ordering the students to get off, the bus driver stood up to shout. Roxas stood up as well, and roused Sora from his slumber. As Roxas separated from Axel to head home, he felt a little twinge in his chest. What was this feeling that shouldn't exist?

"Wait! Axel!" Roxas decided to shout, "Come over and eat Mom's cookies with us!"

Axel turned around and shrugged, "Sure. Your mom makes helluva good cookies!"

With that, Axel walked to their house along with the three, with his arms slung around Roxas's shoulders.

_**This feeling shouldn't exist…**_

---------------------------------------------

Woot! Yeah. Cloud is addicted to computers so I thought he should talk computer-wise like. Binary code is computer code consisting of 1's and 0's. Riku's house is only a little bit away from the school so he walks home. I tried to make this chapter focus on AkuRoku, but ultimately, RikuSora wormed its way into here. Thank you and I love you all! My b-day was a couple days ago, June 13. XD. I got an iPack! And over $200! Well bye-bye everyone and please review!


	3. Apples::

School is hectic. That's all I can say. I just started high school two weeks ago. Seniors are crazy. "Run little freshman! Run!" --;; I found fellow yaoi fans! Yay! And I finally have decided on a permanent penname. See profile for the reasons why.

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts.

_The silent signal,  
Sent through our hearts.  
No matter how hard we try,  
We're always only alone.  
The words that seem,  
To stretch across the canvas._

_Between our eyes,  
there's connection.  
Wishing for the sidewalk,  
that places the distance,  
between us would just disappear._

**_-Excerpt from Aizu._**

**-Apples-**

"Die."

-Stomp-Stomp-

"Dammit! Make it stop!" screamed Axel. The redhead furiously tried to keep up with the pace.

Meanwhile, Roxas casually smirked as he went through the whole song easily. After the last stomp, Axel decided to collapse on the couch. Roxas watched the ending credit roll, and then he sat down next to Axel's limp body. The older boy decided glare at his best friend.

"You are so evil."

Roxas shrugged with a smirk on his face, "Yeah. Pretty much."

The redhead groaned in pain, "I think I'm dying. Meet you in the next life."

Roxas snickered and took a sip of his soda that had been set down on the floor, "Drama queen."

The older boy glared at his best friend.

"That," Axel struggled to get up, "is the last time I'm ever playing DDR with you."

"It wasn't my fault that you accidentally put it on light."

Axel, yet again glared at him, "You picked the song so fast I had no time to notice it was on light!"

"It's not my fault you suck, Mr. Beginner Mode," The blond stood up and held out his hand to the redhead. "Gonna get up?"

Grimacing, Axel took the hand and was lifted up. Roxas turned to grab a cookie from the plate that was set on the coffee table. As the blond consumed the cookie, Axel took one for himself while scanning the game rack.

"Hey Rox, get Sora over here. I wanna see him kick your ass."

Roxas raised his eyebrow, "No."

The redhead pouted, "You're so cruel. Making me do it myself… Sora! Get your ass over here."

Sora popped his head out his room, "What do you want?" The brunet pouted at his disrupted peace that had been filled with thoughts of a silver-haired person.

Axel signaled for the boy to come over, "I want ya to kick Roxas's ass."

Sora tilted his head in curiosity, "At what? And while we're talking about 'asses', you should probably tell Roxas what you wanna do to his-"

At this, Axel decided it was a good time to make Sora shut up, so he covered the brunet's mouth with his head. The boy's yells were muffled, and Axel refused to let go.

Roxas watched them both with disinterest, "I don't even want to know what he was going to say."

Axel shrugged, "Yeah. You probably don't." The oldest of the three then shouted, and let go of Sora. "Disgusting! You licked me!"

"You wouldn't let go," retorted the accused boy.

The redhead then shook his head, "Whatever. Just go beat up Roxas in DDR."

Sora perked up, "Yeah yeah! Okay!" He then turned to Roxas, "Get ready for the super DDR challenge!"

"God, please save me now."

Ignoring Roxas's plea to God, the younger twin dragged him towards the DDR mats. After a bit of shuffling and selections, Roxas was on standard mode and Sora on heavy.

"Hey Roxas," Sora said, "You might as well pick the song, cause you know you're gonna lose."

Roxas sighed, and after a bit of footwork, he selected Dive. As the intro started, the twins heavily concentrated on the steps. Axel chose to crash on the couch, facing the pillows so he wouldn't see the bright lights and flashes produced by the game.

"One of these days, you guys're gonna get seizures from doing that song too much," the redhead yelled from his comfy position.

Sora turned for a split second, stuck out his tongue, and returned to watching the screen, "Nuh-uh! Never!"

Roxas collapsed after the last combo, while Sora snickered and sat on his brother's stomach.

Roxas's score flashed as A, while Sora's was AAA somehow. The younger twin had a wicked sense of rhythm.

"You suck."

Roxas closed his eyes, trying to ignore the brunet. The blonde grimaced as he mustered up the energy to shove the brunet off, "That's it. I challenge you to a game of Karaoke Revolution."

Sora's eyes widened, "Oh god. No no no!"

Roxas evilly grinned, "Yes yes yes!"

The younger twin whimpered as Roxas set up the PS2 for the game.

"Get ready to die."

Roxas began setting up the game for the competition, setting it on medium for himself and easy for Sora.

"Hey Sora," The elder twin mocked, "You might as well pick the song, cause you know you're gonna lose."

Sora pouted and decided to pick Hikari. While the song was loading, Sora grimaced, imagining his gruesome defeat.

_Donna toki datte_

_Tada hitori de_

_Unmei wasurete_

Even though Sora had just started, both Axel and Roxas clamped their hands over their ears in pain. Unfortunately for them, Sora was tone-deaf.

_Ikite kita no ni_

_Totsuzen no hikari no naka_

_Me sameru…_

Not even finished with the first verse, Sora's character slumped on the ground, the word "FAIL" flashing on the screen. Roxas smirked as Sora glumly handed the headphones to him.

"Knock yourself out."

Roxas smirked, "You are so getting your ass kicked."

The same beginning verse played, but unlike Sora, Roxas breezed through it easily and finished the first verse, perfectly carrying the notes. Axel sat back and closed his eyes, allowing Roxas's voice to flow through his mind. Before he knew it, the song was over and Roxas was laughing maniacally at his younger brother.

"You. Suck. Like. Hell."

Sora childishly stuck out his tongue, "Shut up."

"Sora! Roxas!"

The twins turned to the door, "Yeah, Mom?"

"I'm going to the grocery store to pick up more food. What would you guys like?" she took her purse out of the closet.

"Hot Cheetos, Mentos, Barbecue Lays, and grab me a liter of Pepsi," Roxas replied first.

"Doritos, pop rocks, pixy sticks, Reese's, and a liter of Coke," Sora replied after.

Their mother shook her head, "What have I told you boys? Only one liter of soda allowed in the house at all times."

"Hey," Sora protested, "It's not our fault that the soda rocket exploded all over the house."

Roxas frowned, "So says the genius who said, 'Let's shake it up a couple more times'."

"That was really fun to watch though," Axel commented from the couch.

"Boys, decide. Pepsi or Coke?"

"Pepsi, of course," replied the older twin.

"Coke."

"Pepsi."

"Coke."

"Pepsi."

"Coke."

"Pepsi."

"Coke."

"Pepsi."

"Coke."

"Dammit to he-" "Roxas!"

"Sorry mom. Pepsi!"

"COKE!"

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi—Wait. What!"

Roxas smirked, "Hah. I win."

"No fair!" Sora launched himself at his brother, "You cheated!"

Kukiyo Strife rubbed her temples, "Axel," she called to the boy on the couch, "Help them choose."

"Axel!" the twins cried out. They both ran over to him and pouted.

"Axel… you know you want Pepsi."

Sora furiously shook his head, "No. He'll pick Coke. Right, Axel?"

They both pouted at him, and the redhead nervously flicked his eyes left and right.

"Uh…"

"Axel!"

"_Axel._"

"Fine, fine," he sputtered out, "Pepsi."

"No fair!" Sora glared at his older brother, "It's Axel's own proclamation of love for you! That's why he chose Pepsi!"

"Are you on crack?" Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"Nope! I ate two batches of mom's cookies all by myself!" Sora's appearing grin lit up his whole face. "Hyperness is good for the soul."

"Mom. Is there any snacks in the fridge that aren't going to make him hyper?"

Their mom shrugged, "Well, there's always apples."

Sora's face slowly turned red from embarrassment.

Roxas attempted to restrain his laughter while Axel collapsed on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahah! Oh god! Remember the apples Sora?" Axel guffawed out.

Unable to restrain his laughter any longer, Roxas joined Axel on the floor, with Sora's face lit up in an angry flush.

"No apples Mom." Sora forced his words out.

"Sora- Hahahahaha! - That's not what me and Cloud meant when we said an apple a day keeps the doctor away," giggled Roxas as he writhed on the floor.

"Sora. You're –snigger- the only person that I know that would chuck apples at the doctors," Axel chipped in.

Sora flushed even redder, "Darn it, the needle was freaking bigger than my arm! I swear that those doctors enjoy seeing me suffering in pain! They're ebil! Ebil I tell you!"

Axel shakily stood up, using the armrest of the couch to push him up.

"Ebil?" the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

Axel collapsed on the ground again, laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora grumbled to himself, scrubbing at the dishes furiously.

"Stupid doofuses. Of course I'll lose at Soul Caliber, and then they go make me do the dishes. Who knows what the heck they're doing in his room anyway…"

The back door opened.

"Sora. Stop mumbling to yourself and act sane for once," Cloud gloomily said.

"Shut up, you PMSing freak," Sora retorted.

"Who the hell are you calling a PMSing freak?"

"You."

Cloud trudged towards the fridge and pulled out the chocolate ice cream. Grabbing a clean spoon out of the sink, he ate straight from the carton.

"You're such a freaky Leon addict," Sora said, watching him.

"Eff you."

Sora stared straight at him, and then sprayed him with the sink hose.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SORA!"

Sora smirked. "Ha! I knew it! You're covering the hickeys up with concealer again!"

"Sora…" Cloud growled while covering up the hickeys with his hands. "Death shall come to you swiftly and painfully."

Cloud charged at his younger brother, who yelp and dodged. Sora grabbed the closest utensil at hand.

"Stand back! I have a-" Sora stared at the object in his hand, "a spork and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Cloud grabbed a weapon as well.

"I have a butter knife and I'm not afraid to use it."

Sora yelped ran for cover. "Someone save me!"

-Ring ring ring-

"I'll get that!" Roxas shouted from somewhere in their large house. The other two brothers continued on their rampage within the confines of the first level of their home.

"Cloud! Pick up the phone! It's Leon!"

Cloud perked up from where he was looming over a cornered Sora and dropped his butter knife.

"Leon!"

Cloud ran with super speed to the nearest phone.

"Leon! I loooooooooooooove you! Rinoa's gone? Yay! I'll be there soon!"

The blond happily ran out of the house.

Sora let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Bipolar freak."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cloud's probably left by now," Roxas said, flopping down on his bed. Axel threw a look at him.

"That's an understatement. He's probably over at Leon's getting banged."

Roxas reluctantly nodded. Then he looked over to see what Axel was doing and paused his actions.

"Axel, why the hell are you holding up a lighter to NyanNyan?"

Axel smirked, "I hate kitties."

"Axel Yatsuen! Don't you dare touch my stuffed animals!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No matter what I do,  
I always end up crying.  
I despise this feeling of,  
Being so helpless._

_The happiness that melts away,  
As transient as the beginning.  
Though there's many things I want to say,  
They refuse to be spoken.  
That's why I hope you can see it in my eyes._

**_-Excerpt from Aizu._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

Cloud's fricken bipolar. He's only happy when thoughts of Leon float around in his head... -rowr-**_  
_**

_**Review please!**_


End file.
